


Marriage of Inconvenience

by victor_bass



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_bass/pseuds/victor_bass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frigga gripped the chair tightly, why was no one stopping this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is my thanks, hope you like it.

“Lady Sif are you alright?” Queen Frigga asked as she saw Sif hardly contemplating something. The woman before her immediately put on a smile and shook her head.

 

“No my Queen, it is but I am unable to locate Loki in the hall.” Lady Sif answered peering once more at the people.

 

“He might have left to get some air, you know my son and his dislike for crowded events. He should have expected this what with your union being celebrated throughout the nine realms.” answered Queen Frigga placing a hand on her shouler and briefly giving her a hug.

 

“My queen.” Lord Kvasir said as he approached the two of them, bowing infront of her.

 

“I believe I have stolen too much of your time, you should go and greet your other guests” Queen Frigga waved them off as they approached some of the light elves that were invited.

 

Queen Frigga smiled at the pair but deep inside her mind was in turmoil, she knew why Loki disappeared. It was frowned upon for a prince of the realm to leave at such an important event but she didn’t have the heart to ask her son to come back. After what transpired, she also had thoughts of leaving.

 

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

 

People were hurrying around the palace trying to follow all of the Queen’s orders. Frigga was responsible for the entire planning of the event. She had taken it upon herself as this was an event she knew should go perfectly. As she swept through the halls in her golden Grecian dress she saw the servants assisting the people to their designated areas. She passed by the kitchen and saw that most of the food was already set up with the dessert being the only meal still being prepared. Her feet carried her to her sons’ dressing rooms. Not wanting to disturb her sons she peaked through the slightly open door.

 

“Brother I am leaving in 3 days for Vanaheimr, Allfather wants to to talk with the generals there about the intel they have received about Surtur’s plans. I ask that you go with me as you can help us decipher the intel and make a strategy to stop his next step.” said Thor, looking at Loki’s back. Loki without looking back nodded his head to the question and started to adjust the lapel of his coat.

 

Satisfied that her sons need not require her help she went to the next hall and heard the shuffling of several feet. She opened one of the doors and was greeted by the sight of the female servants fixing the room while one was standing on one of the chairs fixing the veil covering the bride’s face.

 

Looking up and seeing who entered the room the servants cleared a path for the queen while bowing as she passed them, the woman whose face was covered by the veil also made bow as much as the dress would let her.

 

“Stand Lady Sif, I do not think you are able to breathe while in that position” Frigga chuckled as Sif straightened out infront of her.

 

“My queen forgive me for saying but I prefer my armor than this gown” Sif answered, frowning as one of the servants fixed a part of the gown that went loose due to her abrupt movement.

 

Grinning at the sight, Frigga waved at the servants to leave them. Making sure they were the only people in the room, Frigga answered. “For what it’s worth Lady Sif, you look quite beautiful in that gown.” Sif looked abashed at being complimented by the queen. Frigga walked around Sif and fixed the gown herself, brushing away the woman’s hand as she tried to fix them herself.

 

“Lady Sif you are more suited in holding a sword than a pin, let me do this or the guests will be waiting for days.” noting the truth in her words Sif placed her arms on her sides. Frigga continued for a few more minutes before stepping away and appreciating her work.

 

“My gratitude for your help, Queen Frigga” said Lady Sif.

 

“I believe it is I who should be thanking you Lady Sif. Even when you were but a child you have always been loyal to Asgard.” Frigga remarked.

 

“It is as it should be my Lady, I have vowed to serve Asgard until the end of my days” Sif answered.

 

Frigga gazed at Sif for a few seconds before asking “Be it even if your duty to Asgard is in conflict of your own duties?”

 

“My own duties?” Sif asked confused.

 

“Your duty to yourself” added the Queen sitting on one of the couches infront of Sif. She regarded Sif with a blank look, to anyone else the woman looked utterly confused but as she is the mother of the God of Mischief, she had a sixth sense of getting the truth out in any situation.

 

“I am confused my Queen, by what do you mean?”

 

“It is a duty to yourself, my Lady Sif, to make oneself happy” Queen Frigga answered. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them when the door suddenly opened.

 

The Aesir soldier opened the door removed his helmet from his head and knelt before them. “My apologies My Queen and Lady Sif, but the Allfather requests the presence of the queen. Lady Sif I believe you are requested in the room beside the great hall”

 

“Yes I shall go there momentarily. Please tell the servants to assist the Lady Sif.” Frigga said to the soldier who placed his hand on top of his chest and left the room. Frigga stood from her seat and was about to leave the room when she heard Sif quietly answer, “I cannot forsake the safety of Asgard for my happiness” Frigga nodded in acceptance of the answer and gently closed the door behind her.

 

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

 

The guests were all seated, everyone marveled at the decorated room for such an event. Even the guests from Alfheimr and Vanaheimr were surprised to such extravagance.

 

AllFather Odin and Allmother Frigga were seated at the side of the altar, one of the elders of Asgard and another elder of Vanaheimr were conversing at the raised platform. Frigga observed as the guests conversed amongst themselves, Loki was standing a few steps from the Warriors Three, giving the entire event a blank look. She was intrigued on the whereabouts of the Warriors Three as they were supposed to be seated at the front row of the guests.

 

The sound of the doors opening made everyone look behind them only to see a flushed Thor running to the front. Mixture of confusion and worry crossed people’s faces on Thor’s delayed appearance on the hall. Frigga saw that during the disturbance the Warriors Three sidles quietly into the hall and take their seats.

 

Finally the sounds of the musicians filled the hall and the guests looked at the doors slowly opening before them. Known for her strength and intellect in the sparring fields and more on the battleground, she knew people would think twice before thinking this was the same Lady Sif who was gliding before them. Her gaze subconsciously fell on her younger son who was the only man in the room not gazing at such beauty.

 

The moment Lady Sif passed the front rows, Thor came to her and bought her to a one arm hug which she returned gladly, Frigga noticed the small tremble of her hands. Removing herself from Thor she kept on walking to the altar where a man with feature of an Aesir yet had the grace and mannerisms of a Vanir take his place beside her.

 

The ceremony people watched and listened intently, she could see Thor smiling throughout the even but his smile seemed forced somehow. Her younger son again kept a blank look on his face. Halfway through she saw her younger son fidget with one of his armbands, Thor slowly placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered something between them. Loki looked at him in disbelief and shook his head. Thor whispered something again which made Loki glare at him but did not give any answer.

 

“Lord Kvasir of Vanaheimr and Lafy Sif of Asgard stand before all of us as an example of two beings, so different from each other yet have taken unto themselves to forge a union deeper than any bond known. With their union not only are we combining the lives of two people but the realms of Vanaheimr and Asgard “ she could see Thor looking at Loki who vehemently looked straight at the altar.

 

“Before such a union may be made, it is of the utmost importance that I ask everyone …” she could now see the Warriors Three also looking at the younger prince who still refused to meet their gazes. She could see some of the guests well versed in sorcery also look to the side, even Eir didn’t hide her gaze sway from the altar to her younger son.

 

“….if there is anyone before us who believe that this union not be made, to speak fort now.” Frigga waited, she felt the tension in the room, people looking around to see if anyone would speak.  She saw Thor stepping infront of the line, when she saw her son quickly place a hand on his arm, Thor’s eyes glazed green for a second before turning into their ocean blue color, Thor dutifully knelt down to his fix leg armor before standing up straight and resuming his place beside him. The Warriors Three looked amongst themselves but stopped when they felt a cold, hard glare from the younger prince.

 

“Well then we may now proceed” the elder Vanir said. This was wrong, thought Frigga. Somebody stop this, this is not right, this wasn’t how it was supposed to be. But she knew deep in her heart she could not forsake her duty as Queen, was this how Sif felt? How Loki felt?

 

After a few moments Thor shook his head and placed a hand on his head, he seemed a disoriented for a moment. He was shocked when he saw the scene before him and then at Loki who nonchalantly shrugged his shoulder. She could see Thor tense but decided not to converse with Loki.

 

“Lord Kvasir, as a Lord of Vanaheimr, you are swearing allegiance for your realm to Asgard, that you are to work fruitfully for her benefit and you are swearing your loyalty to Lady Sif of Asgard, that you are to perform all your husband duties till the end of your days. Do you swear?” asked the elder of Asgard.

 

“I swear” grunted Lord Kvasir

 

“And Lady Sir of Asgard, you are swearing allegiance for your realm to Vanaheimr, that you are to work fruitfully for her benefit and you are swearing your loyalty to Lord Kvasir of Vanaheimr, that you are to perform all your wife duties till the end of your days. Do you swear?” asked the elder of Vanaheimr

 

“I swear” answer Lady Sif. The elders continued on about the wonder of the event but she could not hear them. She looked to the corner of her eye and saw Loki remove his eyes from the altar and look at the guests, he nodded once before a great bang echoed throughout the room.

 

Instinctively the Asgardian guards pulled their swords off their scabbards, different shades of color distinctive to their aspect of magic blazed from the hands of the magic users in the room, Thor helded Mjolnir in his hands looking for any sign of threat when the people in the room were bewildered at the sight of white winged animals inside the hall.

 

“What creature is this?” asked Fandral, staring as one of them landed on Hogun’s outstretched arm.

 

“If I am not mistaken they are from Midgard and are called pigeons” answered Thor, confused on why such a creature would be here.

 

“You are right Thor of Asgard, it is of Midgardian custom that such creature be slowed to roam free after such a union as a blessing for the couple.” Freyja said, from her seat. “I am sorry for the commotion it has caused, I only wished to celebrate the union between Lord Kvasir and Lady Sif”

 

Lord Kvasir placed his sword back into it’s scabbard and smiled upon Frejya. “No need to ask for apology my lady, we are grateful for the gift”

 

“I ask that everyone now settle.” boomed the voice of the Elder of Vanir.

 

“Now I ask for sealing of the union between Lord Kvasir and Lady Sif.” said the Elder of Asgard. After the sealing of the union with their lips, the elders deemed their bond complete. People wished the couple best wishes and left the hall to the feast, only Queen Frigga noticed that Loki had left during the commotion of Frejya’s stunt.

 

Feigning the need to visit their quarters, Queen Frigga walked through the halls intent on looking for her son, she looked outside one of the windows and saw the flutter of a green cloak entering her private gardens. Taking a faster route she was able to follow her son.

 

She performed a mild disillusionment charm on herself and followed her son till he stopped beneath one of the trees. He whistled a small tune and one of the birds flew from the tree and into the ground, there was a brief moment before the bird shifted into Frejya. Straightening up she fixed her gown to remove any imaginary dirt.

 

“My utmost thanks for the distraction” Loki said bowing slowly before the woman.

 

“We are now even Asgardian prince, but I must say I thought you wouldn’t last longer than that.” replied Frejya. “The way you looked at her the entire ceremony, I’m surprised Lord Kvasir is still alive.” chuckled the woman.

 

“It would be a shame for it to not occur, the decorations and feast would have gone to waste.” Loki replied nonchalantly.

 

“I see you plan, a union between Vanaheimr and Asgard would provide beneficial in the light of Surtur’s plans.” murmured the woman, taking one of the roses from the bush. “But to what price did you have to pay to gain that?”

 

“A price worth paying”

 

“Yes, a price paid by two pawns is worthy. I must take my leave young prince, I shall see you in Vanaheimr.” before she transfigured back into a bird and flew to the feast.

 

Expelling an amount of air from his mouth, he slackened his shoulders and stared out blankly at one of the balcony. She saw him softly sit below the tree and take something from his pocket. Taking the simple gold ring from his pocket he threw it into the clump of flower bushes and there she saw a scene she never wished to see.

 

Loki looking at the flower bushes not noticing the tears escaping him. How Loki’s mask of indifference slowly melting away into utter turmoil, his face finally mirroring what he truly felt inside. He placed his hands on his head and tucked his head between his knees and she could hear him heavily breathing.

 

Her heart wrenched at the sight, she would have preferred him lashing out, screaming at the sky, his magic going wild as he sought to destroy everything in his path. Not this, never this resignation, this look of hopelessness. She saw him calm his self before standing up and continuing his trek throughout the forest.

 

She walked away from the garden and looked at the sky, “Good Heimdall, I ask that you tell any of us if my son tries to do anything impulsive” knowing that she would not get an answer but that Heimdall would follow her request. She removed the charm and went back to the feast.

 

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

 

Queen Frigga stood at the corner of the stairway watching the events, she saw Thor and the Warriors Three conversing quietly while drinking knowing they were curious where Loki went. She was bought out of her thoughts when she felt a pressure on her hand, not looking she gave the hand a brief squeeze. “Is anything wrong dear wife?” inquired Odin.

 

“No, everything is as it should be” replied Frigga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, found out one of my friends haven't watched the avengers yet and I arranged an emergency movie marathon for her.

“Mother!” Thor bellowed on the garden, searching for his mother.

 

“Thor, there are still some guests inside, lower down your voice.” chastised Frigga, walking near her son. Frigga could see the frown and confusion on his son’s face and could not stop the feeling of dread in her chest.

 

“I could not find Loki in the feast, I even went to his rooms and he was not there. I went to the stables and saw that his horse is gone.” replied Thor, his brow deepened in worry.

 

“Thor, if your brother left without telling you, maybe it would be for the best if he is left on his own for awhile.” Frigga wanted to look for her son but knew that he could take care of himself, and with what happened, she couldn’t help but let him go off on his own. Thor stood still for a moment, she could see her son trying to stop himself from flying off with Mjolnir in search for his brother. A few moments of silence passed and Thor nodded his head in acceptance and walked away from the gardens.

 

_“Where have you gone off to brother?”_ thought Thor, trying to calm himself before talking to Sif.  Walking back to the feast he saw the bifrost open and close. On second thought he should probably bring the Warriors Three with him, he shouldn’t be the only one the shieldmaiden released her wrath on.

 

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

 

Sif was sitting infront of one of the vanity mirrors. Finally out of the dress she could wear one of her more comfortable clothing, she was turning in for the night when she heard a soft knock on her door. She marched up to the door and opened it to the sight of Thor and the Warriors Three still in their armors.

 

“Has anything happened?” a confused Sif asked, she thought they had already went to their rooms, it has been hours since the last guest left the banquet.

 

“Sif there seems to be a problem.” Thor entered the room with Volstagg closing the door behind them.

 

“What problem?”

 

“My brother left for Vanaheimr.” Thor watched as realization appeared on her face before being replaced by rage.

 

“He left?!” Sif knew she should have searched for him before during the feast, that stubborn man. They were interrupted by the opening of the bedroom door and the appearance of Lord Kvasir who could only raise an eyebrow at the scene before him.

 

\----TIMESKIP 1 year----

 

It was near sunrise when Loki reached the outskirts of Asgard, he stopped by a nearby creek to let his horse rest and to re-hydrate, he rested below one of the trees, with the Bifrost being closed for transport for the past year, he had to use his own passages through Yggsdrasil’s branches and he felt the strain of the travel took a toll on his body he opted on taking a nap.

 

_“Where are we headed to?” asked a thin girl with blond hair, her ponytail swishing left and right as she ran alongside a boy with dark hair. Her shield hitting some of the plants they pass through. They were deep into the forest when the boy abruptly stopped._

_“Here it is. Come on Sif, place your shield behind those bushes, you won’t be able to get up with it.” happily cheered the boy as he removed his sword from his back and placed it on said bushes._

_“Loki, you know we shouldn’t go anywhere without any sort of protection.” chastised the girl, leaving her shield and sword but keeping the dagger on her thigh strap and the two hidden in her boots._

_“You know I fair better with my daggers and magic.” answered Loki, getting onto one knee, preparing herself she ran head on to Loki, who pushed her the moment her foot came into contact with his hand, using the momentum, she jumped and grabbed the nearest branch. Securing her sit on the branch, she pulled Loki onto the branch._

_“Now mind telling me why we’re climbing a tree?”_

_“You’ll see it when we reach the top.” grinned Loki, hoisting himself up another branch, Sif following close behind, Branches were constantly grazing her skin making shallow cuts on her forearms and one on her cheek but Sif didn’t take notice of the scratches, too focused and curious what made her friend so enthusiastic._

_They were reaching the top when she saw Loki place a hand on mid-air and focused for a moment and she saw befpre her eyes a door appearing in mid-air. Opening the latch on the door, he pushed it open and hoisted himself inside. Sif was anxious on only seeing the door and her friend disappearing in mid-air when Loki lowered his hand, grabbing the hand Loki pulled her in. She gasped at the sight, it was a small room, with a quilt and pillow at one side, books were found littered on the floor and a small, low table that could be used even without chairs._

_“What do you think?” grinned Loki, opening his arms to the room._

_“Is this where you go whenever we can’t find you in the palace?” mirth in her eyes._

_“Yep! My own personal space.” Loki answered, sitting down on the quilt and patting the space beside him, Sif followed and sat on his right. Hesitating a bit he placed an arm around Sif’s shoulders._

_“Loki why did you show me this place?” asked Sif, not removing his arm._

_“Because I want this to be your space too, we can hide out here whenever we want to.” seeing that Sif was avoiding his gaze he immediately removed his arm and looked to the side. “It’s okay if you don’t want to, I understand you’d rather play with Thor and the others.” admitted Loki, he knew this was a bad idea. Sif was only his friend because he was Thor’s brother, the thought almost made him weep. He felt a hand enclose around his. Looking at it he looked up to see Sif smiling gently at him._

_“Of course, It’ll be our own space.” the thought made his heartbeat raise, nodding in agreement, he grinned and opened his satchel and handed her some sweets and drinks._

 

Loki lurched from his sleep when he felt a weight on his lap, grabbing one of the daggers hidden in his sleeve, he was about to strike when he saw that it was only a rabbit. Exhaling loudly, he shooed the creature off of him and went to his horse to resume his journey.

 

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

 

“Father I need to go to Vanaheimr.” Thor pressed on, his father noted the urgency on his son’s voice but could allow his son’s wishes.

 

“Thor, the Bifrost will be opened in the next few days, we are still making sure all Surtr’s troupes are vanquished, I am waiting for confirmation from Vanaheimr and Alfheimr. The last time we opened the Bifrost, delegates of Alfheimr returning home were all killed. Until we are guaranteed that all transport within the Nine realms will not be compromised we won’t open the Bifrost.” Odin declared, not wavering behind father’s one-eyed gaze he stepped further.

 

“What about Loki? I have to make sure my brother is alright, he was at Vanaheimr when Surtur striked.” Thor has not heard from his brother since his depart from Asgard. With the Bifrost closed and the subsequent attacks on Asgard’s defenses, Thor had to direct Asgard’s warriors and some of Vanaheimr’s warriors who were unable transport back. Lord Kvasir was able to help him with that as even with the uniting of their realms, they respected a fellow Vanir more than an Aesir.

 

“The moment I hear confirmation from Vanaheimr and Alfheimr I shall allow you and the Warriors Three to head to Vanaheimr, trust me Thor, if something ever happened to your brother, Frejya or even your mother would have known.” with a finality on his voice, Odin turned around to return to his room, even with all the confidence that his younger son would be alright, he still had to comfort Frigga, she had stopped weaving since the news of Surtur in Vanaheimr, afraid of what her weaving would show.

 

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Thor walked along the hall, he could see some of the servants hurrying with their daily work, when he bumped into Sif.

 

“How did your talk with the Allfather went?” asked Sif, she was still in armor, having returned from a ride around Asgard to check on it’s citizens.

 

“He still deems the Bifrost unfit for travel.” answered an irritated Thor, Sif draw her brows together noticing Thor’s hostility.

 

“I have passed Kvasir on my way back, he said Eir needs to speak with me and that I should be quick about it. Come join me and we can visit Volstagg and check on his injuries.” Sif changing the subject to alleviate Thor’s mood, the prospect of visiting his friend did just that and they headed for he medical bay, making a stop for the kitchens, knowing their friend, he’d appreciate their visit more with some food.

 

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

 

Loki slipped easily past the guards, he couldn’t blame them, all of the guards seemed to have not properly rested at all. Vanaheimr was worse off but they were already rebuilding, Reifnir was a capable leader in Vanaheimr, he had been instrumental in Loki’s plan to wound Surtur. Wanting to freshen up before searching for Odin to report he made his way to his room.

 

“Did you hear?” gushed one of the servants gossiping in the hallway.

 

“What is it?” asked one of the servants who was polishing the vases.

 

“It seems that Lord Kvasir shall have a child soon.” replied the servants, almost squealing the answer.

 

“Is that so? But wouldn’t the pregnancy limit his wife’s duties?” Loki heard enough and quickly walked back to his room, he made sure to lock the door behind him not only with the lock but also his magic, he didn’t want anyone to disturb him. He dropped his bag on the floor and fell back to sit on the floor.

 

He chastised himself for such emotions rushing through him. How could he behave in such a manner, he had long ago knew that what he felt for Sif would always be wishful thinking.

 

_Knowing the truth is different from accepting the truth_

 

How could he face her without breaking down, without looking at her with such longing? He took deep breaths trying to steady himself, nobody saw him, he could leave for Vanaheimr once he had enough rest. Reifnir did say he would send a proper delegate of Vanaheimr to talk to Odin on what occurred.

 

It had been a year since his return, no one sent any search parties because Frejya vouched on him being in Vanaheimr, the Bifrost was compromised and with the impending attack of Surtur they didn’t have the time or resource to look for him.

 

As much as he wanted to he couldn’t avoid this any longer. Grabbing the bag beside him he headed off to take a quick bath. Didn’t mean he had to approach it without some cleaning up first.

 

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

 

Odin was able to coax Frigga to spend some time in the gardens, it had been a while since he spent time with his wife ever since the nuptial between Kvasir and Sif, Frigga became a little distant which turned into anger when she found out Loki went to Vanaheimr. Though the matter was resolved and both Kvasir, Sif and Frigga accepted the situation, as a father he still felt he should have foreseen this subject and prevented it.

 

“Your highness, there is a visitor for you.” informed one of the guards stationed near the gardens.

 

“Tell him to come back at a later time, I do not wish to entertain any guests for the day.” replied Odin but felt Frigga’s gaze on him and knew she wouldn’t want him to forsake his duties because of her. “Tell him to wait in the throne room and I shall be there momentarily.”

 

“That won’t be needed father” responded the voice behind the guard who stepped aside to let Loki enter the archway of Frigga’s garden. Frigga seeing her youngest son rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him. It was fortunate that Loki removed his armor or the weight of the armor, his mother’s weight and the relief of having his mother in his arms would have sent the both of them to fall.

 

“Loki are you alright my child? Do you need to see Eir?” his mother asked, bringing her hands to hold his face looking for any outward bruises.

 

“I am alright mother, I do not need to see Eir, I have already been treated at Vanaheimr before I departed for Asgard.” replied Loki, conjuring flowers in his hand to present to his mother to show that he was alright and as a gift, his mother always loved the wild flowers that blossomed in Vanaheimr.  Loki looked at Odin who walked next to Frigga.

 

“I am amazed that you were able to return without the use of the Bifrost, how does Vanaheimr fare?” asked Odin.

 

“Frejya and some of the mages in Vanaheimr transported me to the outskirts of Asgard. Not the best way to travel but useful in these situations. Surtr amassed a group of fire giants, the Vanir’s were able to vanquish the fire giants but the casualties are quite high, I believe of all the realms they should be the first to be aided. They are rebuilding but any sign of turmoil and Vanaheimr would be plunged into chaos.”  Odin didn’t need to know that he could travel without the use of the Bifrost, some abilities were best kept to oneself.

 

“Surtr was wounded during the battle and when he saw the Vanir getting the upper hand he withdraw from the battle. It may take a few more years before he could group enough of his subjects to plan another attack.” continued Loki, Odin started pacing infront of Loki, he could see Odin planning out the best way to help.

 

“I’ll strategize a way to send aide to Vanaheimr, Asgard was also hit hard during the attack but we may be able to spare enough resources to help them. This requires a feast, but tonight it shall be privately a family and close friends affair.” Odin added, wanting his family to have a moment of peace before their lives are thrust back into the public. With Loki’s small smile and Frigga hugging him and pecking him on the cheek, Odin knew he made a right decision.

 

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

 

Upon hearing from the palace guards that Loki was back, Thor searched everywhere for his brother. He even searched in the library which ended up with him being pushed by the elderly scholar out as he made too much noise.

 

He raced back to the medical bay where Sif was still talking with Eir, the both of them looked up to a slightly out of breath Thor.

 

“Loki just returned from Vanaheimr.” Thor said

 

“Where is he Thor?” Sif immediately approached Thor, putting on her armor back on.

 

“I can’t find him, he already talk with mother and father. I’ve looked everywhere Sif, I was checked the library.” Thor shuddered at the memory of being in such a silent and boring place. He wondered why his brother even liked going there.

 

“I think one of you better find him and talk to him fast.” Thor and Sif turned around to see Lord Kvasir enter the medic bay, Eir seeing him immediately rush to him and started to lead him to sit. Sif bowed her head in apology to Kvasir who waved his hand impatiently and she left the room. Kvasir looked at Thor who failed to look ashamed for what his brother did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments on how I can improve this story is appreciated!
> 
> Happy Holidays!!


	3. Chapter 3

Sif wandered through the forest, it had been a long time since she last came here and Loki was with her during her last visit. Thor was right, for once, Loki could not be found in any part of the palace. She doubted her instinct of coming here but she was out of options and she needed to talk to Loki before he did anything reckless.

 

The memory of Kvasir with a forming bruise on his left cheek and Eir tending to him made her hasten her search.

 

Scratch that, talk to Loki before he does anything else that could potentially add to the number of people seeking Eir’s help.

 

Half an hour had gone by before she was able to see it. As before she hid her shield and glaive in the opening found at the bark of the tree and hoisted herself to the nearest branch. In her younger years she would be out of breath before she reached the top, now she could effortlessly reach it without breaking a sweat. Feeling for the latch on the concealed door, as she could not use magic like Loki for it to appear, she pushed the latch open with such force that the door almost bounced off it’s hinges.

 

Climbing into the room, it was the same since their last visit. She and Loki added a few more furniture, first thing Loki bought was a bookcase to store all his spell books and notes on, to make the space more cozy to spend time in. A shuffling of feet to her side caught her attention and behold there was the aforementioned trickster sitting on one of the chairs beside the table as though this was a normal occurrence. Knowing that he knew she was here she took a seat on the chair infront of his.

 

“To what do I owe this visit Lady Sif?”

 

“I want to know why you have thought it would be a good idea to sent Lord Kvasir on a visit to Eir, she has enough work to do without you making it harder for her to finish.” Head on questions were the best way to get Loki to answer truthfully without him manipulating the conversation which resulted to more questions than answers. Loki drummed his fingers against the table, taking a few seconds to respond. “And here I hope it was to catch up on things, it has been months since we last saw each other, though it would seem I am more well-versed on what has been happening here on Asgard since my return than you.”

 

“Forgive me for my lack of interest for the rumor vines here in Asgard. I find it better to focus on performing my duties as a warrior of Asgard. And our last encounter did not end on the best of terms.” responded Sif, she notice the darker change on Loki’s features. It was still a sensitive subject between them.

 

_x.x.x.x.xflaskbackx.x.x.x.x.x._

“You’re actually going through with this?” said Loki, even if it was a whisper she could feel the anguish in his words. Sif had to compose herself for a few seconds before she could face him, she couldn’t breakdown infront of him.

 

“I need to do this, it is in the best interest of Asgard, no the Nine Realms even that this alliance occur.” reasoned Sif which to even to her own ears stung with displeasure on their predicament.

 

“We can still defeat Surtr without this alliance, we just need to re-strategize with the other council members and—“

 

“It would only cost us more time and possibly more lives will be lost. This is the fastest and most efficient way to ensure that Asgard stands another day.” Sif interrupted, she knew how hard he tried the council members to consider his plans and though they did promise victory, it would take a longer amount of time, and the longer Surtr roamed free, the lower the chances of defeating him would be. “It is my duty as a warrior of Asgard to perform this obligation.” added Sif. Loki walked the space between them until he was inches from her face.

 

“And what about you?” He took his hand in hers, gripping it in his slightly shaking hands.

 

“Me?” he took her hand and hold it on top of his left chest, she could feel his heart beat steadily beneath his skin.

 

“Us? The Nine Realms be damned if it meant I lost you” It was seldom in their relationship that they placed a title on what they had, but they both knew what they felt for one another transpired the boundaries of a simple friendship. She had to fight it, it would be for the better, she would have to lie even if they both knew the truth.

 

“What happened between us was nothing but childish affection Loki.” she bit her lip, he didn’t need to be the God of Lies to see through that fib. Loki’s eyes became blank as he look at her, he nodded once before removing himself from her presence. She didn’t saw the closing of the door as she dissolved into silent tears.

_x.x.x.x.x.xend of flashback.x.x.x.x.x.x._

“Ah yes, your duties to Asgard. Forgive me for being the bringer of bad news my dear. But it seems only you are performing those duties so amicably.” sneered Loki, the memory brining an unpleasant feeling in his chest. Seeing the confusion in her face, he knew he shouldn’t have said that, he should have kept quiet and not tell her. It was not his place to speak ill of her husband but how could Loki not tell Sif about her husband’s affair, how he had sought another woman’s arms when she, his own wife, was pregnant. But would she see it as the truth or would she think he was starting trouble to upset their marriage, and with such news it would put strain not only on her but also on her delicate state.

 

“By what do you mean Loki?” Sif was now utterly bewildered with what Loki was saying. Loki’s brow started to deepen, he started to play with his armband, a sign that he was seriously contemplating what he would say next. Sif uttered his name to which either he did not hear or he was too lost in his own thought. Sif allowed him a few more minutes of silence, he slicked his hair back with one of his hands and gazed at her intently, having reached a suitable response. “You have known me to tell lies and occasionally trick people for my own merriment but I want you to believe that what I will confide in you is nothing but the utmost truth and for not to do anything rash what with your state right now.”

 

Sif studied Loki’s face which features utter sincerity in his words, her gaze stopped at his left hand which had the small hints of a bruise starting to form around the knuckles. “Loki is this connected to what you did to Lord Kvasir?” realization dawning on her features. He followed her gaze to his hand and allowed a small chortle, flexing his hands open to look at the bruise.

 

_x.x.x.x.x.x.flashback.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

 

Loki weaved around the halls, nodding to the greetings of the various officials he met. He needed to get to his room and pack up the spell books he forgot when he went to Vanaheimr. After that was just the feast tonight and he could inform his parents that he wished to take a journey through the Nine Realms to polish up on different perceptions of magic. This would be an acceptable excuse to be alone for a couple of decades and being able to study new elements of magic was a secondary advantage for him.

 

Running again aren’t we? said the irritating voice in his head. He thought he could stay in Asgard, endure seeing Kvasir and Sif being together, he could just avoid the both of them during their stay in Asgard, with the Bifrost opened soon they’d have take scheduled trips to Vanaheimr where Kvasir had duties as a Lord. But with Sif being pregnant she’d be forced to stay in Asgard until she gave birth, Vanaheimr was still unstable and he knew Frigga would make Sif stay for Eir to be able to monitor her and the baby. The halls would be bristling with joy and anticipation for the child. And he’d likely be the negative presence in entire realm.

 

The picture of Sif being round with child made a wistful smile appear on his face, her glowing with happiness as she stroked her belly. Her frowning as Eir would positively tell her to not do anything taxing during her pregnancy, and her trying to oppose. And then Lord Kvasir entered the picture, him also putting a hand on her belly, him placing his ear to try and hear the baby.

 

The sound of a couple conversing ahead of him shook him from his thoughts, he looked ahead and he had to do a double take before confirming that he was seeing was not a figment of his imagination, Lord Kvasir was sitting on one of the benches situated near the East Wing Balcony. What caught his attention was the woman beside him, he had his arm around her shoulders and was whispering words that sent caused her to chuckle and hit his arm playfully. The woman shook his arm around her shoulders and stood up, she bent down to seal her lips against Kvasir’s which he returned quite enjoyably. Rage filled Loki at the sight of the two of them, for them to have this affair behind Sif’s back after everything she had to endure. The woman broke it off before leaving Kvasir and Loki saw an opportunity. He made sure to perform a quick spell before continuing with his plan.

 

“Lord Kvasir.” acknowledge Loki, stepping into view. Kvasir looked up and was surprised to see the Loki. He made to stand up but found his body paralyzed and when he opened his mouth his ability to speak also been removed. A feeling of dread filled him as Loki continued his walk nearer to the Lord, sweat started to for him in his brow, it was not best to be in the princes’ bad side. Thor was brash and made his emotions seen quite openly but Loki was another matter entirely.

 

“It would seem that I have come at such an inappropriate time, but meeting your lovers should not be done in such broad daylight.” Loki took the sit beside Kvasir and he could see him slightly shaking, the man was trying to fight his spell, but a quick spell quashed the hope as Kvasir felt not only the strengthening of the previous spell but also a weight keeping him in place.

 

“I know I am in no position to even be doing this but” and Kvasir felt a sudden rush of force, weight and lastly pain. He shut his eyes in pain, the guy might not be as big as his brother but he was still trained the same as Thor and could give a rather nasty punch to the head. Kvasir braced himself for more, but was even more surprised as he heard the shuffling of feet and opened his eye to see Loki walking away. He tried to move but felt the spell still in place. He tried to scream but couldn’t emit any sound. It took half an hour before he could weakly stand up and walked unsteadily to the healing rooms.

_x.x.x.x.x.end of flashbackx.x.x.x.x.x_

“Whatever Kvasir may have said I only hit him once, not a wise part on my judgment I agree, but in my defense you and I both know I could have caused more damage and—“ Loki was cut off by Sif standing suddenly from the table and toppling her chair which crashed noisily to the floor. Sif now looked at him with an expression he didn’t know how to make out, he deduced she was about halfway of looking at him with pity and the same time looked like she was about to give a good laugh.

 

“Oh norms Loki, I do not know how to begin to tell you” Sif started. Loki was looking at her with bewilderment and knew he needed answers.

 

“This wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t so hasty.” mumbled Sif, Loki was now also on his feet, not knowing how to approach the situation he was in. Sif mentally patted herself on the back to be able to be one of the few people to surprise the trickster god. She walked to one of the cabinets and pulled out a bottle of ale and two glasses, shaking off her boots she sat on the small bed they were able to place inside the room. Loki was able to grab her hand before she drank the ale, Sif looked at her questioningly before she realized something and placed the glass on his hand. His response only validated her thoughts, “I may not be as well versed in this but I do know drinking is not acceptable when you are with child.” scolded Loki. His frown deepened when a chuckle escaped Sif.

 

“It would be for the best if you drink but leave some for me later as that is the last bottle of ale we have.” replied Sif, Loki looked at her in confusion but drowned the ale in one drink. If this would answer his questions faster then so be it, he sat on the edge of the bed and Sif took on of his hands and gripped it tightly in hers.

 

_x.x.x.x.x.x.flashback.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

Sif walked steadily to the small room beside the hall, the servants would resume the fixing of her gown there and she doubted that they’d find anything else to fix, Frigga was meticulous when she fixed it earlier. The halls were absent of people as all of the guests were already inside the chambers and the servants would be in their designated places. One of the servants bowed her head as Sif was ushered into the room and was surprised to see the Thor, Fandral and Lord Kvasir.

 

“Thor?” Thor looked up from his brooding and smiled as he nodded in answer.

 

“My Lady Sif you do look quite radiant” remarked Thor. Putting Mjolnir down he hugged Sif carefully to not ruin or crease her dress. They were childhood friends and Sif always regarded Thor as her friend and big brother, Heimdall was there but with his duties he was excusably absent often in her childhood.

 

“Thor what are you doing here?” she was happy to see Thor but his visit puzzled her.

 

“I have found out about you and my brother’s predicament now I—“

 

“Thor I know you mean well but you are wrong, me and Loki—“

 

“Sif, please. I know, I have known years before my brother drunkenly admitted a few nights ago that he was this close to going to Muspelheim and kill Surtr himself if it means he could stop this wedding.” chuckled Thor. Sif couldn’t hide the small smile as she envisioned that was something Loki would only think of when he had too much to drink.

 

“What Thor forgot to add is that Loki did not only say it to Thor but to everyone he was out drinking with which turned out to be the Warriors Three and this fellow right here.” Fandral grabbing hold of Kvasir and pulling forward, Kvasir was a man with wit and suitable strength to match it with but standing next to Thor made him smaller than he was supposed to be. Sif raised an eyebrow at the unlikeliest drinking partner for Thor.

 

“Why would Lord Kvasir and Thor of all people drink together?” Loki’s curiosity outweighing his promise  to be silent till the end of her tale. Sif shrugged, “Thor and Heimdall conspired to give Kvasir the usual talk of hurting him if he was ever dishonest with me. I found the notion laughable as I would certainly beat him before they could, political or not, a marriage is a marriage.” Loki was about to add but was silenced by Sif’s glare to let her continue.

 

Sif knew that whatever these men had come up with, Odin would have their heads. “Thor, what are you planning?” Sif dreaded to answer but knew it would be thrust upon her whether she asked it or not.

 

A series of knocks from the door was made and Thor hesitantly opened the door a bit for Sif to see Hogun lead a woman inside the room. Kvasir left his spot and went straight for the woman who seeing him almost collapsed into his arms. Sif could see Kvasir soothe the woman, stroking her hair and back and whispering words of comfort. Hogun didn’t enter the room and whispered something to Thor before  turning around and leaving immediately.

 

“We have to hurry, the servants were able to remove Volstagg from the kitchens and the servants are recognizing the pattern Hogun used to switch the guest seats.” A part of her was touched that her friends would go to such risks for her, the other part of her wanted to get her glaive and strike them all where they stood, not caring if her dress would get dirty along the way, as this plan would be seen as treason and would have them all punished severely anyway.

 

“The alliance needs a marriage between an Asgardian and a Vanaheimr, it was the elders that wanted a shieldmaiden as a suitable partner for a Lord of Vanaheimr I found out from the palace maidens that Kvasir here is quite smitten with one of the servants and she was the one he proposed to the elders. They absolutely refused as it was uncalled for a Lord of Vanaheimr to be wed to an Asgardian servant” guffawed Fandral, not noticing the glare Kvasir sent him behind his back.

 

“Sigyn there will look like you and take your place in the wedding.” they didn’t have time for Fandral’s  long take on the plan, any minute Sif was going to be called to enter the hall. Sif wanted to argue with the plan, the plan wasn’t foolproof, so many things could go wrong. She saw everyone look at her in question, they were waiting for her decision to go through with the plan.

 

Thor stood infront of her and placed both his hands on her shoulders, she had never seen Thor as serious as he was now. He was a loveable guy but when he showed this side of himself that people rarely see, people are highly taken aback. “This is the only way for Asgard to have their alliance, a bond made due to the alliance of two realms will be hard to break as it goes through magic as old as even the Allfather, there will be repercussions but we’ll get to them after the ceremony.” Sif didn’t know how to respond so only nodded her head and launch herself to Thor hugging him. Thor chuckled and returned the hug, she gradually removed herself from Thor and fixed the crumples on the dress.

 

Kvasir gave the woman a vial of potion and let her drink from it; within seconds the clothes she wore ill-fitted her as Sif had more curvature than her previous body. Sif started to unfasten her veil when Thor stopped her. Fandral removed another copy of her dress from inside the wardrobe and nonchalantly gave it to the Sif look-alike, looking at him questioningly he only shrugged. “They made back-ups of your dress in case you fell down or something.” she chucked one of the pillows situated on the bench at him.

_x.x.x.x.x.x.flashback pause.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

Sif glanced at Loki and laughed to see him downing another glass of ale, she saw he already drank a third of the bottle. Loki felt her remove the bottle from his grip and placed it out of his reach. Loki frowned at her taking the bottle but didn’t argue with her.

 

_x.x.x.x.x.x.flashback again.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

 

Kvasir and Frandral busied themselves on replicating Sif’s hairstyle on the now look-alike Sif infront of them, she looked exactly like Sif but as Sif carried herself with grace and confidence, this Sif was a little hesitant in her movements.

 

“Why do we have to give her a potion to look like me if we could just get Loki to make an illusion?”

 

“Because Loki is not the only magic user in attendance, and they will see through the illusion, especially the guests from Alfheimr.” answered Kvasir, stopping to look at the hair and slapping Fandral’s hand when he made a mistake on his side. Pushing Fandral’s hands away, he started to fix his side of her hair.

 

Looking at Thor for an answer on her second question, “Loki still doesn’t know, before I could tell him earlier he left to converse with Frejya about something. I’ll tell him after the wedding, I don’t know how he’ll take it and I rather not make a scene during the activities.” Kvasir stood up, satisfied with his work, giving one last hug to her look-alike he nodded to the others and made way to the halls.

 

“Sif you need to stay here until the end of the ceremony, Sigyn here will come back and you’ll be the one at the feast. The servants will notice Sigyn’s absence if she does not return soon. And the potion only mimics your feature, her voice will still be her own.” instructed Thor to the two Sifs, which was eerie for him to see the two Sifs nod and listen to him. Thor beckoned Fandral to follow him and left in search for Volstagg and Hogun.

_x.x.x.x.x.x.end of flashback.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

Sif didn’t stop Loki from taking another swig at the bottle, foregoing putting it in a glass. There was silence between them that neither knew how to break. Loki stared at the bottle in his hand and Sif at her own hands on her lap. There was a shifting of the weight on the bed and Sif looked up to see Loki had fallen on the bed, his left arm covering his face from his sight, he was breathing deeply now. “Surely this is a jest?” hopefully asked Loki, not moving from his spot.

 

“As I am not the God of Lies between the two of us, this is certainly the truth.” answered Sif, Now that he knew the truth, what did it mean for the both of them. “We looked for you after the wedding, but the Allfather forbid us to leave with what happened with the guests from Alfheimr, it is either luck that Surtr’s troops didn’t follow you when you used the Bifrost or they didn’t go after you since only single individuals that use it are messengers.”

 

“I take it the Allfather found out?” asked Loki, closing his eyes to the idea of Odin finding out that not only was the wedding a sham, Thor instigated everything. He did not envy being in Asgard during that time.

 

Sif reminisced at the thought. “It caused a bout between the Allfather and Thor, but Thor was right, potion or not, the bond was binding, they couldn’t be easily broken. Even the elders could do nothing or ask for another marriage as the alliance only called for one marriage, and I think Frigga might have put her foot down somewhere along the way. The marriage of Lord Kvasir and Sigyn became of little importance what with the advancement of Surtr’s forces and with your absence.” Sif added the last one silently.

 

Loki removed his arm from his face and hesitantly resumed a sitting position beside Sif. She was torn between just leaving and pummeling Loki with her fists, thankfully she left her glaive and shield. She thought she could talk civilly when he returned, but the truth was she still hurt. She was outraged when he just suddenly left, that he planned to leave everything behind when she chose her duties above them. But after the months had passed, the rage put into countless battles, she felt nothing but numb. There were days she didn’t know how she made it through, thankfully Thor, the Warriors Three, even Kvasir was there.

 

“I regretted every single second of it.” murmured Loki. “I regretted not standing up, I regretted not listening to Thor when he told me he had to talk to me right after the feast I regretted leaving, I regretted making myself busy in Vanaheimr so that I could have an excuse to not think of you, I even wanted to thank Surtr for compromising the Bifrost and severing all communications between realms, I would have gone mad hearing news of you and your happy union.” admitted Loki, his knuckles white from gripping the material of his pants.

 

“Why Loki? How could you just disappear like that?” Sif asked, a part of her knew, but she needed to hear it come from him.

 

Loki took one of her hands and gripped it in both his hands. Letting out a shaky breathe, Loki brought it nearer to him and slowly kissed each knuckle, noticing the calluses on each hand and instead of it revolting him only added more to the beauty that was Sif. “I couldn’t Sif. I couldn’t look at you and pretend that everything was fine with me, a part of me broke when I saw you walk up that aisle only to take Lord Kvasir’s hand. And though I feel like an idiot now knowing that it wasn’t you at all, at that time I couldn’t think straight. Were you aware of what happened during the ceremony?”

 

Sif shook her head. She couldn’t trust herself to speak without breaking down infront of him.

 

Loki resumed stroking her hand between his. “I couldn’t finish it all, I had Frejya set up a diversion so I could leave near the end, I thought I would go mad during my first nights in Vanaheimr, the thought of seeing you again brought me such joy and the same time scared me. When I see you once more, I didn’t know if I could handle you walking away from me yet again—“Loki couldn’t finish as Sif had grabbed his cheeks and pulled her lips against his.

 

She clasped both her hands behind his head, pulling him more, she needed this, she needed to know this was real. That he was really here, that this was truly happening, that she wouldn’t wake up in the next few seconds dreaming all of this as so many nights before. She whimpered when Loki broke their connection, she opened her eyes and Loki stared at her, a small smile in his face. Caressing her cheek, he bought a kiss to her head and just held her there. And that was her limit; she could feel the tears breaking through her eyes. She thought she had no more tears to shed after the so many months of frustration and longing for him. Loki held her tighter against his frame, he didn’t know what he did in his life to deserve her, his Sif.

 

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

 

Thor was anxiously pacing the in the dinner halls, Odin and Frigga had not come yet but how could he tell his parents that Loki had not yet been found and that Sif was also missing. Sitting in one of the chairs was Kvasir that a noticeable bruise at the side of his head that Eir could not heal, she believes Loki used magic to amplify the strength of the punch and it would take a few days to heal, Sigyn was also present holding an iced pack to Kvasir’s temple to reduce the pain. Thor stopped when he could hear footsteps approaching the door, he was preparing himself what to tell his parents when the door opened and entered Loki and Sif. Taking note on the both of them holding hands, Thor nodded in satisfaction at the sight and clapped a hand against Loki’s back.

 

“It is good to see you again brother” Thor said jovially. Loki nodded abut before being able to respond Sif pulled Loki and he both of them walked to the table until they were infront of Kvasir. Sif nudged Loki, which Loki only stared coldly at Kvasir but seeing him place a hand on the woman beside him, the same woman he saw with him at the balcony, he toned down the glare.

 

“I give my humblest apologies for what transpired earlier Lord Kvasir. I was not informed of the events here in Asgard during my stay in Vanaheimr. And I offer my best wishes to you and Lady Sigyn here for the addition to your family.” said Loki. Thor and Sif watched the exchange between them waiting for Kvasir’s response. “I will only accept your apology in one condition.” Kvasir said, removing the ice pack and giving it back to Sigyn so everyone in the room could see the nasty shade of the bruise, Loki winced at the sight, he didn’t realize he hit him that hard.

 

“You are to not leave the Lady Sif here again as you have done so foolishly months ago.” Kvasir said, Thor let out a breathe of air. Sif may have acted nonchalant to what Loki did, but to her nearest friends, they could see that Sif was practically holding herself together due to sheer will. Loki nodded and brought Sif’s hand against his chest. “Know that if I ever do so, I allow you to inflict any punishment that you see fit.” There was a moment of silence before Kvasir laughed and cheerfully clapped Loki’s shoulder.

 

“Oh norms Thor, you told me your brother was serious, what with being related to you I didn’t think he would be this serious. I’m glad, Asgard may have a chance of surviving with you on the throne as long as Loki here guides you. And if Loki here succeeds the Allfather, Asgard would be thankful for such a king.” Kvasir joked, letting off the tension in the room.

 

“I beg your pardon Lord Kvasir, whether Loki or Thor here take the throne, Asgard will only prosper if the Lady Sif here is behind them.” Frigga added, entering the room with Odin. As she strode near the occupants of the room she saw Kvasir’s face.

 

“My lord, are you alright? Has Eir seen to you?” Frigga fussed over Kvasir, who nodded his head and assured the queen that he was alright. Lady Sigyn was at his side, placing the ice pack back on his bruise, Frigga smile at the both of them, she had reservations on their unlikely union but could not deny their affection for each other.

 

Thor walked over to Sif and placed a tin of salve on her hands, seeing her questioning gaze, “Eir said to place this on your back wound twice each day, even though a healing stone was used on your wound, it still needs this to properly heal” Thor left quickly when he saw Loki smile at Sif slowly, at the back of his mind he shuddered at the knowledge that Loki would enthusiastically help Sif apply said salve later on.

 

As the meal progressed with Thor tucking into his own plate with gusto, Odin and Kvasir asking him now and then about what happened while he was in Vanaheimr while Frigga tried to balance the topic between the war and the ongoings on Asgard and finally Sigyn listening quietly to the conversation, adding her own input then and there. The constant pressure of Sif’s hand on his own underneath the table unnoticed to the people of the room gave him a sense of strength and tranquility he had not felt for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is done, yeah. I apologize to lostloveloki for taking so long to finish this, real life got in the way and I admit, I binged on the M&M fics.
> 
> Comments are appreciated to improve my writing skills.


End file.
